Love Story
by Jesse Drake xxx
Summary: The new girl in town is on a search to find her parents, whom abandoned her in a Scottish care home 19 years ago. But will her parents be the only relative she finds? She meanwhile falls for a boy with an angel like face, perfectionist cheekbones, blue eyes and gorgeous black hair.. Really bad summary please R&R. With many obstacles will they avoid them to follow their fate?
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

The new girl in town is on a search to find her parents, whom abandoned her 19 years ago and put her in a scottish care home, but will her parents be the only relatives she finds? She meanwhile falls for a boy with an angel like face, pefectionist cheekbones, blue eyes, and gorgeous black hair. You guessed it, a Drake. But which one? Will her relationship go down well or crumple to ashes when an unexpexted guest arrives?

Chapter 1 - The Girl...

**Nicholas POV**

It was dark and dull night. Lucy was at home with her parents having an 'important chat.' As her Mum put it anyway. Life is uneventful at the moment. Me and Lucy have been dating 2 years and nothings changed, I still love her to bits. The way she smirks at me when we are together gives me goosebumps and when she kisses me (or vice versa), well lets just say...I am in a different world. A world with just me and her...only me and her..."Snap out of it lover boy! Jeez guys these days." said a very rude Logan, interrupting my daydream. He then shot me a smirk before leaving my bedroom. Now it was just me, staring into the ceiling, the blank white ceiling.

**Lucy POV**

My parents faces were expresionless, stne-cold and **extreamly** serious. "Lucky," my dad started, "we would like you to meet somebody." girl with my dads same blue eyes and my mum and I's brunett hair appeared in the living room doorway, she was beautiful. She wore clothes a supermodel would feel proud of, a smile that could be prize winning, But ... she looked so much like me. I wasn't pretty!was i ...? well apart from her gorgous blue eyes she was exactly like me. I was all of a sudden really confused. This girl, who was she? what was she doing in my house?and where did she get **_those_ **heels! **WOW!**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but...I already have 9 more chapters lined up! ready to update so review for more!**

**thanks Jesse xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

This chapter is yet again short but good. Or I hope so anyway! This is for hearts a heavy burden x ! Please review! And enjoy! Critsism very welcome. Disclaimer - I do NOT own the Drake Chronicle thingy's although I do however own Jesse and the storyline thats about it though =(

thanks again Jesse xxx :)

Chapter 2 - Explanation

Lucy POV

Then Mum explained. This girl was my older sister. Jesse. Dad got mum pregnant 20 years ago by pure accident. But being the peace loving parents they are they absolutely refused an abortion. So when Jesse was born they named her Jesse Iris Hamilton and put her of to a care home in Scotland. Now she had come looking for her birth parents. Very predictable. And here she was in our living room. My parents seriously hadn't thought this through two me's! That is if she was like me...? I stared at her for a long awkward turtle moment. Then Mum broke the silence and explained some more this time in more detail.

Jesse was going to start living with us considering we are her proper family although she will be going on the odd trip back to her home town in Scotland. Jesse then told us her about herself. She was Scottish! I want her accent! I wonder if she has seen any haggis' probably has I'll ask her about that later. Once I have the chance to breathe. Apparently her foster parents brought her up in a town called Thurso? In a county called Caithness? Never mind. Those Scottish are wierd. Like cuckoo in the head. Never mind we aren't much better!

Then she blabbed on about her career. I really wasn't interested until I heard the word...model! She was a model! After hearing boring childhood stories and other things I can't recall because I wasn't listening Mum whispered into my ear "Lucky. Take her to meet the Drakes. Tell her what they really are. She knows nothing of vampires. Tell her though. She needs to find out if she is to live with us." "Okay." I replied. Then with no warning Jesse ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "Ermm...hi?" I said. It was one of the only things I could say! " Well are we going or not!" Jesse exclaimed. I was literally in shock. So Jesse pinged me in the face. She pinged me in the face. She was definitely related to moi! Two me's! Two Lucky Hamiltons! She shook her head at me and grabbed what I guessed to be her car keys and then motioned for me to follow her. OMG those Drakes really didn't know the meaning of suffer yet!

Jesse POV

This was the best day in my life! Today I found and met my birth parents and the best part...a sister! Her name was Lucky Moon Hamilton! And I thought my name was bad! Now I fully understood where my hippie middle name came from! According to my Mum we were going to visit their good family friends the Drakes. The way Lucky had said their name made me feel as if they were family too. Lucky was pretty. She looked like my twin! Apart from her hazel eyes and my deep blue ones. That was the only difference. Oh...well yeah. She dressed like a hippie. But me, not so much. I'm a model. So you get the picture. Latest fashion this, latest fashion that! It gets quite boring actually. I enjoy it though its fun and an adventure. After I pinged Lucky in the face she followed me to my car looking cheery. She jumped into the car with a smile on her face and said " I'm lovin' the car sis!" I laughed glad I wasn't the only one thrilled to have an undiscovered sister. Well undiscovred until today. It was getting late. I hoped their friends wouldn't mind us being so late.


	3. Chapter 3 Calling Nicky

Disclaimer - I do not own Drake Chronicles :)

Although I wish I owned one of the Drake Brothers not gonna happen though :(

Chapter 3 - Calling Nicky 3

Lucy POV

OMG! My big sister is amazing! She owns a super expensive car! She is a model! And she is beautiful! There is no denying it.

Thrilled with myself I called Nicholas to let him know that 'I' was on my way with a 'surprise' and to gather everybody for a family meeting. When Jesse thought I had hung up she burst out laughing! But I hadn't so I quickly hung up before he could ask questions. I then joined Jesse in her uncontrollable laughter while inbetween fits of giggles giving her directions to the Drakes house.

Nicholas POV

My phone went off on full blast. The Caller ID displayed as 'Lucy 3'. So as any good boyfriend would I answered. She was excited and was talking very quickly. So quickly I couldn't even get a word in. "Hey Nick!" she said cheerfully " I am on my way to your house with a surprise so call a family meeting!" somebody laughed in the background. Not Lucy's laugh? Never mind I texted all my contacts apart from Lucy, Bruno and a few random people. In fifteen minutes we were all gathered in the livingroom nervously awaiting Lucy's 'surprise'.

Jesse POV

I planned to tell Lucky this later but yeah. I have this small obsession for vampires. I read a vampire book and then I was hooked. I researched them. Read every vampire book in existance and asked spiritual people if they existed they all told me they did. But you know. I wasn't sure what to believe still, Lucky will probably laugh so I'll leave it til later. You see I dream of like starting a family and all that then I want to be turned into one of them. My friends think I'm crazy but I'm not. If only they understood. Never mind. Lucky's directions lead me to a secluded large farmhouse surrounded by forests. It was beautiful, and now I think of it a perfect location for a vampire! Ha. As we got out my luxurious jeep slamming the doors behind us a boy who looked to be about my age with perfect cheekbones, light blue eyes and black hair stared at me out of a downstairs window. After a minute he turned away. Must've been a Drake boy. Lucky told me about them and one word. Gorgeous. Shut-up Jesse you have a boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4 Stutters

Yet again disclaimer - I do not own the Drake Chronicles Alyxandra Harvey does.

Chapter 4 - Stutters

Solange POV

From what Nicholas had told us Lucy had a surprise for us. For us? Or to show us? I had no idea. And neither did the rest of us. This was the first we'd heard of a surprise. Well I guess thats the point of a surprise.

But here we were awaiting Lucy and this 'surprise'. Thats when we heard a jeep pull up to our driveway. Sounded nothing like Lucy's car or her parents. Never mind who knew maybe this surprise could be a new car?

Sebastian was nearest to the window so he looked out the window. He stared at whatever or whoever was outside for a good minute before turning around to face us. " Thats not Lucys car. Or her parents. And god" he stopped. Then continued. " Lucy is there and..." he stopped again. "And?" said Nicholas whom was getting quite impatient with Sebastians stutters by this point. " There is a g-gg-irl." he stuttered. "Just spit it out." Nicholas said harshly to Sebastian. Sebastian took a deep breath (even though being a vampire he didn't need to) and said "Ok. She looks identical to Lucy." We all stared at him in disbelief. Well apart from Quinn who along with Connor were rolling about on the floor laughing. I looked at Sebastian who was really creeped out. I could also see by the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Crap.

Sebastian POV

O...M...G... two Lucys, two Lucys. Not..possible. Who was this girl? She was slightly different from Lucy I could see that because of her fashion designer clothes and deep blue eyes. God. She was cute. Really cute. My brothers and I were so gonna gawk. "Cute? Sebastian I am totally seeing another side to you! Now I know where I get it from!" Quinn said causing him to laugh harder. Bother. I had said that out loud. I was never gonna live this down.

Jesse POV

Lucky strutted (in a way) to the front door. In the porch she turned and whispered in my ear. " Wait here. I will go in and stuff then when I am ready I will give you the signal to come in. She walked through the hall to the livingroom doorway. While I waited.


	5. Chapter 5 Jaw Dropping

I have heaps of views and 1 review! Well 2 but thats from me so doesn't count. Please review! Its not that hard! If this story is a load of s**t please let me know! If there are mistakes. If you don't understand. Let me know by reviewing or pm.

Thanks,

Jesse :) xxx

Lucy POV

God. This was gonna be hard. I walked through the hall with confidence in my stride. When I arrived in the living room doorway like two seconds later everyone was staring at me. It was all very awkward turtle if you catch my drift...

Then Nicholas was the one to break the silence looking me deep in the eyes while speaking. "Sebastian you must've seen something cause as we can all see there is on one Lucy...and 4 heartbeats...Lucy, Kieran, Hunter and..." he stopped. I then shook my head and started to laugh. " I am...afraid..Seb was right!" I stopped laughing my the goofy grin on my face remained. "Guys meet my big sister, Jesse." Jesse stepped out of the porch and clanked her way in her heels to beside me in the livingroom doorway. We looked at everybody's jaw drop through the floor and laughed so hard we ended up leaning on each other for support to remain standing. They approached us as if we were wild animals. Ha! I be a monkey, or a baboon!

Quinn POV

Lucy and the hot girl she said was her sister Jesse were in fits of laughter at our confusion. Suddenly Jesse stopped laughing to push Lucy over and leave her a heap on the floor crying with laughter. Everybody except me, Christabel and Sebastian went to Lucys aid. We went to eye up this girl. She eyed us back with a cheeky grin on her face. It was C-U-T-E! Seb has good taste! Hunter must have gotten the ability to read peoples minds over the last week because right now she was glaring at me with Lucy still hysterically laughing at her feet. Yikes. Was that a Helena Drake glare ? Cause I'm pretty sure thats copyright. Helena Drake. All right reserved type thing. The Helena Drake Glare ©


	6. Chapter 6 Another Explanation

Quinn POV

My father Liam walked over to this Jesse girl and asked her to tell us everything about her and stuff. Basically to give us a decent explanation. Considering Lucy was still kinda recovering from her laughter fit. Nicholas being even more gobsmacked than us slumped/fell into the chair nearest the blazing fire with Lucy within his hold. He was glaring at Jesse as if she was the monster! When it really should've been the other way round!

Jesse POV

Ok...this was going to be harder than I thought. The boy holding Lucky was glaring at me as if I was some sort of monster. All the Drakes were staring at me. "Well..." I started. Before interrupting myself. I saw a girl out the corner of my eye. She was slightly blue. Creepy, and she looked strangely , that'll be Christabel. My cousin. Mum and Dad told me that she would be here. But why was she blue? "Chritabel" I said her attention suddenly turned to me. "Jesse Iris Hamilton!" she exclaimed. Ok...I didn't even tell her my full name yet. "You know my full name?" "Yeah. You're famous! And Scottish...your a model! Duh." she said "I used to joke with my friends that we were related because our eyes look identical! And we are!"

I laughed before starting my explanation.

I told them how I 'happened'. About my care home. My foster parents in Caithness . My career. And finally my search and how I ended up here. In all it took half an hour to say all this. Lucky was yawning the whole way through it. I don't blame her. Even I yawned at the end. Unless your the person doing the talking it gets really boring!

Then I got down to the question that had been floating around in my head for the last 40 or so minutes. "Why is Christabel blue?" Everybody stared at me and every now and again gave each other looks as if to say 'What should we say?' I could tell they were amateurs I practically invented that look! It was entertaining seeing there faces although I resisted the urge to burst with laughter. Nobody was answering me so I asked the question again. This time Lucky, Christabel and a girl I guessed to be Solange stood up linked arms with me and guided me upstairs...


	7. Chapter 7 Vampires

**Lucy**

OK...right this...was going to be hard... jeez Lucky get over it already! OK breathe...

Me and Solange sat Jesse down on my bed in my room (for when I stayed at the Drakes house) Christa and Isabeau bounded in after us and both leaned on the wall close to the small window. Something told me that all the Drake boys and Kieran would be quietly listening outside the door to see what reaction Jesse would give.

I began...my explanation..."Jesse, the Drakes and Christabel are vampires." there. I said it! I closed my eyes and planned to see my cousin passed out on the floor when I opened them. Well I was wrong! She was lying on the bed now but awake, eyes wide open, and looking generally relaxed! Me, Solange, Isabeau and Christabel were meanwhile frozen on the spot jaws hitting the floor. Jesse sat up and spoke. "Awwwww I see... thats why your blue! Hel-blar? No your not crazy... Na-Foir? I'll take that as a yes then." she said when Christabel still didn't answer. She should up and opened the guest bedroom door when all seven Drake boys and Kieran fell in the doorway just as shocked as we were. Jesse just simply stepped over them and headed down stairs we all ran after her stopping at the top of the stairs seeing she'd reached the bottom . She turned on her heal and faced us. "Let me get this straight" I said pushing to the front of the crowd "You knew...about vampires?" "yes." she replied " Well I read a vampire book once apon a time and I became a little obsessed and lets just say I did my homework. " she smiled and laughed then walked towards the living room and looked over her shoulder and said to us "Any of you boys single?" then laughed again when me, Solange, Isabeau, Christabel and Hunter grabbed our boyfriends hands and shot her a glare in unison. "Don't worry I'm not either shame anyway!"

**Sebastian**

****Jesse was so relaxed about things. She probably didn't have a care in the world. She looked over her shoulder in the living room doorway and said "Any of you boys single?" I barely resisted the urge to shout out yes. She laughed then laughed again when all the girls grabbed their boyfriends' hands and said " Don't worry I'm not either shame anyway!" My heart had just broke into two. She had a boyfriend. Damn. Maybe I could convince her to like me better and dump him? I then realised that was just plain evil thinking and just wrong. Damn and she is so cute.

**hey guys! **

**hope you like it thanks to hearts a heavy burden x I managed to write this!**

**please review no matter what! like it or not I will appreciate any feedback!**

**Jesse xxx **


	8. Chapter 8 Boyfriend

**Jesse POV**

I was sat down on the Drakes living room couch. Just me. I knew the others would be scattered around the house somewhere. I was day dreaming when I was interrupted by the boy whom I had seen through the window when I first arrived here at the Drakes. "Hey," I said casually, "Hi" he replied back shyly. It was very awkward so to break the silence I said "You came to see me? Or not?".

"Oh em…yeah…I did…I was wondering if you would like a drink… em… beautiful?" he replied stuttering after almost every single word. Was he flirting? Well that failed! Vampires **didn't** blush it was a no, no. But this one was. He was bright red! Ha-ha! He immediately turned on his heel and ran upstairs vampire speed. I had a boyfriend surely he knew that! Or maybe not…

**Sebastian POV**

Damn. I have just made a massive fool out of myself in front of the cutest girl alive in the universe and I am pretty sure ever in existence. Quinn's stupid flirting advice I should of known those tips were for Quinn like people not Sebastian like people!

I went back downstairs completely avoiding the living room for various reasons. Somebody must have heard me because the entire family were gathered in the kitchen awaiting my arrival. Connor and Quinn rolling on the floor, Lucy looking furious.

She was stomping towards me and the next thing I knew I was clutching my nose. Typical Lucky always goes for the nose. Always.

It was then she fiercely said to me "She has a boyfriend you doofus!" the words hit me in the heart breaking and smashing it into tiny pieces.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dreaded Meeting

**Sebastian POV**

****Today, was the dreaded meeting the day where I would meet Jesse's boyfriend and try not to smash his face up just because Jessie was his I would also meet her best friend Olivia. This day was going to be bad Nicholas felt for me though cause when Lucy was going out with Julian or whatever he really wanted to kick his ass and barely resisted. I hope my temper remains hidden. I really do for Jesse's sake.

**Jesse POV**

****I still can't believe what Sebastian said to me yesterday wow. Did he really like me! I mean me! God I have a boyfriend who I am happy with with.

But...there is something really special about Sebastian I mean I know he is a vampire and all but he still...he...he..anyway. I mean oh I don't know anyway. I need to talk to Scott as soon as he gets here and Olivia not just about the vampire trip but something else as well..

an hour later...

I heard the Drakes door open and I ran and viciously hugged Olivia narrowly avoiding knocking her to the wooden floor in the Drakes house I then looked into Scott's eyes and saw...nothing. Nothing at all I then looked at Sebastian hiding in the corner I saw in him what I used to in Scott. Holy oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no no no non! I then heard something hard hit the wooden floor with a clunk and everything went black...


	10. Chapter 10 The Kiss

**Sebastian POV**

****Jessie was on the floor unconscious. Her best friend crying wondering if she was alright, her boyfriend in a state of panic and me well I couldn't take it any more I ran out of the corner I had been hiding in and ran towards Jesse. I picked up her limp body and turned to run upstairs but three hands grabbed me. Lucy's, Scott's and Olivia's I growled at them and ran upstairs to the room Jesse had been staying in and locked it. I laid her on the bed and lay next to her and hugged her. My family were banging on the door demanding me to let them in but I blocked them out it was just me and Jesse just me and Jesse.

An hour later I was woken up by a fierce elbow in my stomach it as Jesse's elbow she then yanked me up and started to kiss me. We were in our own world just me and Jesse. So much so that neither of us had been aware the door was wide open and Jesse's boyfriend staring in the room open mouthed. He slowly stalked towards me and punched me dislocating my jaw I cracked it back into place a punched him back so hard I sent him flying he crashed into a wall infact not one two walls I had sent him through one and banging in to the other. Whoops.


	11. Chapter 11 The Mistake and the Break-up

Jesse POV I might not love Scott with the passion I had before I met Sebastian but I still cared about him. I ran over to his limp and broken body my eyes filled with tears I dialled 999...no wait 911 I wasn't in Scotland anymore. Sebastian was crumpled on the floor...I think he was ashamed. I couldn't tell the emergency services it was Sebastian so I just told the lady over the phone he had fallen down the stairs. He looked awful pale, knocked out, he was cold, gushing with blood and a lot of deformed bones. Broken. By this time everybody had gathered in the doorway to gasp. Lucy ran forward looked at Sebastian with pure disgust on her face and put her arm around me. Three of the seven brothers carried Sebastian, whom by this point was in an awful state himself, out the room to god knows where. Solange and Christabel followed by Lucy took me to the kitchen to sit me down and get me a drink. I heard the others carry Scott down the stairs. Olivia had gone to check out the shops in Violet Hill and Liam and Helena were out at the courts. The ambulance came and took Scott away. Hunter along with Quinn went with him. He was alive but barely. The hospital were to call his parents. I guessed by this we'd broken up... Sebastian POV I have never been so ashamed of anything but this was past it and even I knew that as well. I heard crying from Jesse's room I walked in and shut the door behind me... Two weeks later... Jesse POV It was two weeks since the incident and two weeks since me and Sebastian started dating. I was in the shower singing to McFly's new song Love is Easy. I then realised my period was a week late and it had been two week since...since...the night Sebastian came into my room. I got ready quickly ran in to the chemist picked up every test and ran to the nearest public toilet. All test pointed to me being...

Pregnant. I have just made a huge mistake.


	12. Chapter 12 Lost and Found

Sebastian POV  
Jesse was late she said she'd be at mine at 11:00pm it was now 12:30. She wasn't answering her phone, it was night and it was raining and I was worried about my girlfriend.  
My family didn't know but they were about to find out. "HOUSE MEETING NOW!" I yelled and within minutes we were all gathered in the living room.  
"What is it Seb?" said Lucy "Some of us were busy!" "Yeah snogging Nicholas doesn't count as busy" I said hotly. She huffed and sat in the velvet red chair."We have a problem." I continued " Jesse hasn't turned up. I'm worried."  
Lucy snorted and laughed. "Sebastian cause she's not five minutes early doesn't count as late she'll be here soon." then Nicholas gasped looking at the time on his phone and showed it to Lucy "12:40!" she collapsed weeping while Nicholas rocked her back and forth we had a girl to find my girl, my Jesse.  
Jesse POV  
I bolted out of the public bathrooms and into my car. I left the positive tests in my car and ran I kept running and running I had no idea what to do nothing more...need...to...keep...running no. I wanted to keep running but I couldn't I just couldn't. I came across a girl she had gorgeous black curls and she was pretty but looking kick ass in her vampire hunting uniform. I was so relieved to see a human just somebody I felt so dizzy my head was making me spin faster and faster...and...fast...er...  
Chloe Cheng POV  
A girl. A girl who looked like she had just walked out of a magazine came into our training clearing panting for breath she looked at me smiled then fainted. I ran towards her called the nurse and with Jason my friend took her to the infirmiry.  
Theo took one look at her and shook his head he rudely shooed me out like a pest and ran some tests. Curious to know if she was ok I waited in the waiting room. Theo walked through with a sigh and a 'I knew you'd be here look on his face'.  
Then he opened his mouth to speak but just then Lucy came running in. "Hey, my cousin is missing Chloe could you help?" " yeah sure just one minute Theo needs to tell me about this girl I found fainted in our training area."  
"Ok c'mon Chloe!"  
"No, Theo can I check on her?"  
He subtly nodded his head and I walked through the doors Lucy at my heels.  
We found the girl she was awake.  
"LUCY!" she gasped  
They had a reunion. Then it hit me these two were identical why hadn't I seen that before.  
Lucy POV  
It was Jesse! After a short reunion I called Sebastian on speed dial.  
Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. He answered. "Sebastian. We found her."


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian POV  
Here I was with rest of my family. At Helios-Ra Vampire Slaying Academy. We were as wary as hell. Where as Hunter and Kieran were strutting! Lucy and Hunter's friend pushed out a girl in a wheelchair. JESSE! Jesse was in a wheelchair! I was glued to the spot but the the adrenaline hit and I was running towards her I stopped in front of her and kneeled down beside her in utter shock. "Don't worry its temporary. For the next few months until...until..." she then looked up at Lucy who stepped in front of her protecting her with Chloe and said "until...she has the baby ok. Jesse is pregnant."  
We all took a healthy step back from Lucy who was literally growling at us protecting Jesse from us! As if I would ever want to harm her! She was having my baby! My baby!  
Solange POV  
Yay! A baby in the house and an Aunt! Yay!  
Logan POV  
Oh Jesse you have such bad taste  
Isabeau and Hunter POV  
CUTE!  
Quinn POV  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Babys poo eat and sleep and poo nothing more to it. Ewwwww!  
Helena POV  
Troublemaker. Jesse = like Lucy = 3rd Lucy ! "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh" oh.  
Lucy POV  
I'm going to be an aunt!  
Liam POV  
"No. Get an abortion. Now. I don't care. Don't you know the prophecy!"


	14. Chapter 14 The Second Prophecy

Chapter 14 - The Second Prophecy

Sebastian POV

Oh joy so our baby was possibly going to be a girl. Dad wanted it dead and most surprisingly Mum wanted it alive! Ha! Anyway our whole family was split on the matter all the girls wanted it alive I was included in that party even...though...i'm not a girl...or that's what you think..

JOKING! I am a boy. Clear as glass. Unless its dirty glass...No! I SEBASTIAN DRAKE AM A BOY/MALE/MAN. There! Anyway this was the prophecy... Life will never be the same again. Vampires and breathers at peace when a second Drake daughter is born. A girl with Scots blood. Courage and capabilities to change our universe. Her parents proof of that reunion between the two. She will fight, she may even die. But...one will die for certain a one whom is much loved by all of those surrounding her. One of the girls will die. Not good. My daughter will bring peace. Good. No more feeding from humans. Sounds amazing to me but this may include some similar problems we had due to Solange. And the boys in the family were against the whole thing and wanted Jesse to have an abortion. Over my ashes. Never. Jesse POV Over my dead body. Never will I get an abortion. It isn't right. No. This child needs the opportunity to live. Like we all did. My daughter needs a chance. And she has the most amazing genes I am sure she will pull through anything at all. My stomach was growing rapidly and soon bad things were going to happen I could sense it. I had started to come up with girls names...

Iris

Rosamund

Poppy

Daisy

Mia

Delia

Sarah

Renesmee (just to peeve Seb off!)

Claraine

Keira

Jenifer

Melissa

Natalie

Iriana

Benadetta

Edinburgh

Scotland

Petal

Rose

Lavender

Geranium

Lily

Liliana

Milana

Kayleigh (hearts a heavy burden x)

Ashley...

Authors note - Please review and on your review please put your favourite name of the above...or one of your personal favourites. Guest or Member please! I will count up your votes. Voting ends on the 1st of December 0:00 (British time) Get voting! (haha just realized how cheesy that is :/ :P) Jesse Drake xxx

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... Review down here :)


	15. Her name

The name of Jesse and Sebastians baby will be...

Rosamund! I got quite a lot of votes for that name so Rosamund Lily Drake! :)


	16. Chapter 15 Welcome TWINS

5 and a 1/2 months later...

Jesse POV

I was walking up the stairs when Quinn said "Hot mama then?" I glared at him and continued to walk upstairs with severe stomach pains. I got to the top of the stairs and halfway across the hall before...oh crap...my waters just broke...I screamed...I was giving birth...I felt really dizzy suddenly...I collapsed to the ground just as everybody was running towards me. Then I saw blackness. No, no, no, no. How could I give birth if I was out cold. How...

Sebastian POV

The baby was late and due anyday now.I heard Quinn make a flirty comment towards Jesse. I stood up to put him in his place but then...I felt it. The shiver run down my back as Jesse gave Quinn a Helena Drake Glare. Mum had been training Jesse so she was better and almost up to Mum's standards. Almost. It was scary but I loved it. I listened to Jesse's soft feet carefully and quietly pad up the stairs. As she walked across the upstairs hall her padding feet stopped and then she screamed. A painfull scream. I ran upstairs to find her on the floor half-conscious...no, no she was unconscious, now she was unconscious and giving birth... "Geoffrey!" I yelled as loud as I could. Within 10 seconds Geoffrey was by my side and ussering me to get Jesse into a guest room. He then said "Sebastian I advise you to get out as I will have to perform a cesaerian operation." So I stepped out of the room. And along with my family stayed outside for one hour. "Sebastian. I have a surprise for you." So I walked in to find...to find...twins!

Jesse woke up and hour later. We spent 30 minutes arguing over names.

For a girl. And for a boy.

Rosamund Lily Drake

And

Scott Logan Drake...


	17. AN Help me get ideas!

Help me. I am really struggling to find ideas for the next chapter. Please please please can you give me ideas for the next chapter! I want the next one to be really long. So yeah. Ideas please! I will thank you for life if you help me!

Jesse Drake xxx


	18. Chapter 16 - Gone

Chapter 15 - Gone...

5 years later...

Jesse POV

I was watching my two beautiful children playing the garden...of our house (me and Sebastian bought one a month after the baby was born...) they were running in circles around the tall sycamore tree I'm so proud of them both. There cousins are coming over later! Marco (3 years old, Hunter and Quinns), Melissa (Lucy and Nicholas' Daughter! 4 years old) and last but not least the troublemaker of the family...Haill ( male, 4 years old, Solange and Kieran), Haill is due a sister soon Solange is pregnant. So am I and Isabeau! We may be female vampires but Geoffrey has a way we still can. Flipping genius! Meaning we don't need to be Solange! Isabeau is with a boy and I with a girl. We have been discussing names in great detail lately, I think Ivy would be gorgeous but Sebastian disagrees he thinks that we shouldn't have another daughter with a flowery name! Anyway, Isabeau was thinking Finlay after her friend back at her original tribe. The males of the family are going out animal hunting for blood apart from Kieran who isn't a vampire and is staying back to train for any upcoming missions he will have. Its so warm (you would've thought a bikini would've kept me cool too) and extremely thirsty and I don't fancy ripping out any throats anytime soon especially Children's. Its taking ages to get used to the lust but you know, I live with it for my babies. I stand up and speed through to the kitchen, surely I can turn my back on the kids for one minute. Just one. I open the fridge door and somebody puts there arms around my waist...I know its Seb but I need to do this...soooo I spin around and punch him in the nose breaking it in the progress! What! I punched him gently but I'm a vampire so the whole strength thing doesn't really help me out ;) Sebastian bent down clutching his nose and then clicking it back into place. He stood up, hunger in his eyes but not hungry hunger,... sexy hunger. He pulls me close and whispers "Honestly...the nose..." Ha! I reply sarcastically "It runs in the family. What can I say.." I was about to say something else before he cut me off but I was enjoying this so I didn't interrupt. I heard Rosa scream. In my head I said give me minute but then Sebastian pulled away and said "can't you smell that?" Then I did I looked at him knowing my eyes would give him the message ... I did. Other vampires...and not any we know..Damn it!

Sebastian POV

I was kissing Jesse thoroughly and deeply but when I heard Rosa scream I smelt the air to find what was wrong..that's when I smelt other vampires...not ones that I recognise the scent of. Damn it. I pulled away and said to Jesse "Can't you smell that?" she sniffed and looked at me. Her look said it all - Crap, yes I do. Lets go now and kick ass...- I love that girl! Anyway by now we were in our garden it was empty and raining. We had lost the scent...no...not my beautiful kids I had one on the way and two missing...no. Just no. Jesse was on the floor in tears...just then a car pulled up. Nicholas and Lucy's landrover with Melissa in the back. I ran up to them and told them to keep Mel in the car "So what's up?" Nicholas said. "Rosa and Scott have been kidnapped and we need your help. Everybodies help infact. Please get in touch with the rest of the family and tell them to meet us here we will then discuss what to do. Lucy, do me a favour and take Mel and Jesse inside. Please..."...

...I need to find my children...

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this is all leading up to something a lot bigger sorry its been so long! Please check out my new story and enjoy! Will update both again soon as possible!

Jesse xxx

Review please!


	19. Chapter 17 - The Mission!

Chapter 16 - The Mission...!

Jesse POV

I missed my babies so bad...so bad and I was gonna kick ass to whoever took my babies they were going to pay and I was going to make them suffer I grabbed my shiny new iPhone 5 and scrolled through my contacts til I got to the ones I was looking for first -

• Helena Drake  
• Liam Drake  
• Geoffrey Drake  
• Hyacinth Drake  
• Lucy's old Helios~Ra friends  
•Vampire mates of Solange's from Bower  
• Na~Foir friends  
• Duncan's new girlfriend Skye

And many other kick ass vampires who would help me hatch a plan to retrieve my babies.

Sebastian POV

I was furious with the bastard who took my kids. (Pictures of them on profile!) My brothers and I were surrounding the water fountain in my garden while one or two of the kick-ass girls stayed behind and the weakest just to be safe. Here was my plan -

Part 1 - Lock the kids and the two weakest females in the basement meanwhile we will have two kick-ass females staying up in the house (must be vampires) to protect the land and the kids.

Part 2 - Using vampire senses, dogs and technology try and trace/find the wanted kidnapper.

Part 3 - Go to location of children and kick-ass, bring two strong and capable females to take the kids home and fight any obstacles on the way.

Part 4 - Make sure all of the enemy are ash or long gone before leaving.

Part 5 - If necessary, sacrafice myself...

So here were the teams...

Kids in basement = Marco, Melissa and Haill

Women in basement = Solange and Lucy

Women in house = Jesse, Hunter and Isabeau (Just one extra! Saves us putting up with them! Jesse is so pissed she won't see all the action. But she is pregnant so are Isabeau and Solange though but Jesse refused to back down and go in the basement I won't let her or my child to be be harmed in any way)

Fighting males = Me, Logan, Quinn, Duncan, Nicholas, Marcus, Liam, Bruno + team, Na~Foir, old Helios friends, Kieran.

The fighting women = Helena, Hyacinth (they will take the kids home)

Sacrafice if needed = Me, Sebastian Drake

So now our plan has been put together lets make it happen!  
Part 1 - Complete!  
Part 2 - Complete! Location - 17 Wares Street, Old Meldrum. 10 miles out of Violet Hill. Damn.  
Part 3 - Lets make it happen!

Jesse POV  
1 word. Pissed. When Sebastian gets home. 2 words. Kick ass. ;)

Really hope you enjoyed! Review!  
Jesse xxx  
P.S if you review I will give you a pink unicorn! Everybody loves a unicorn! :)


End file.
